Game 2 - The Shibu Prefecture
Game 2 begins as the players make their way back to Kyuden Nil, having recovered the missing Sweet Capucine and Bayushi Satsuro. Scene One The characters learn of the murder of the Ember Wolves left at Kyuden Nil. The investigation reveals that the cause of death is poisoning by Wolfbane, a deadly mushroom found only in Ember Wolf Lands. It it then decided that Sweet Capucine go to Unagi and use whatever influence and allies she has to obtain that a Tournament be held to designante a new Hand of the Kami. Master Last Laugh would go back to the Void Monkey Dojo and keep a watchful eye on students from other Clans. Daimyo Nil Jenkins would muster troops and march towards the First House Lands border. The player characters would escort the Young Wolf back to the safety of Ember Wolf Lands and make their best to mend relations with the Clan. Testost spends an evening with the young Nil Zizi and beds her before leaving. Scene Two The group arrives at Boruso Village and learn of the depredations of a group of bandits, claiming to be murdering, thieving and raping with impunity, because Prefect Onsok was scared to take arms against them. The sole noble survivor, Nil Tenma, was healed by Runn and able to tale of her attackers: they were led by a martial artist weilding twin hooked swords and only a single ear, and two of the men who raped her had hidden tattoos of a black pig. The group also learned that the bandits had apparently already been dealt with and a new Prefect had been named to replace the corrupt and cowardly Nil Onsok, Prefect Gamo. Scene Three On their arrival, Boruso'Ku is celebrating the recent victory over the bandits roaming the countryside and the naming a new Prefect. The Player Characters make their way to the Palace , where they find Prefect Gamo and the rest of the Shibu Brothers celebrating with Magistrate Fahris Shod along the soldiers and a discrete woman named Esteva . They momentarely lose Bayushi Satsuro , only to find him later in the night. Testost has a sexual adventure on the rooftops of Boruso'Ku with Shibu Gunn . Päf finds the martial artist with twin hooked swords and a single ear drunk and asleep. He takes him out into an alley and torches him. Runn is accused of the murder and locked away. Testost finds Prefect Gamo and agrees to "owe him one" in exchange for them to make the whole situation go away. Shortly thereafter, a "real" culprit is found and publicly executed. Runn is freed. Scene Four Finally making it to Shiro Kisada after a ten-day journey, the group enjoys a short respite and meets the commander, the battle-hardened, no-nonsense Shinjo Kori. The Young Wolf learns of his uncle Bayushi Karnak's presence at the Shiro and seems utterly frightened at the prospect. A troop of Fair Folk, led by Rahquiel the Treachery, assaults the compound. The Player Characters help in the defense of Shiro Kisada. Runn came face to face with Karnak, and audibly screemed "coward" at him. Karnak came toward him, arms outstretched, inviting him, calling him a coward. He left the scene, telling Testost to send him the "kid" when he'd become a man. In the battle's aftermath, the Player Characters are asked for compensation on the Void Monkey's part for the death of Ember Wolf nobles under their roof. It is agreed the the Void Monkey would not present a champion if a Tournament were held to designate a new Hand of the Kami. Category:Game 2 Category:Game Category:Päf Category:Mantle of Whispers Category:Testost Category:Master Kitsune Category:Runn Iunryng